Le jour où Doflamingo perdit
by LaSoul Sauvage
Summary: Le jour où Doflamingo perdit, c'est tout simplement parce-qu'il abandonna la partie. Il était fatigué de se battre et fatigué de ce monde. Mais il y avait quelqu'un qu'il regrettait déjà...


**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Comment ça va, ça fait un bail !**

 **J'avoue qu'en ce moment je n'ai pas trop le temps pour l'écriture. Mais hier, j'ai décidé de tout envoyer chier et d'écrire. Et voilà.**

 **C'est spécial, j'ai écrit ça d'une traite sans réfléchir. (j'ai relu quand même j'ai essayé de traquer les fautes XD) Et je poste ça aussi d'une traite, sans réfléchir.**

 **Je ne l'ai pas mis dans le recueil The Bird and The Reptile, parce-que j'estime ça un peu à part .**

 **Je me suis prise à imaginer quelles auraient pu être les réactions de Doffy lors de sa défaite. Et voilà.**

 **J'ai besoin de préciser que c'est du Doflamingo/Crocodile ? Je ne crois pas. XD**

 **Leur relation est plus gentillette que d'habitude, sûrement, mais un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brutes que diable !**

 **Sinon le résumé de cette histoire est totalement nulle. Je suis toujours aussi peu douée pour ça. XD**

 **Bref, je laisse ça là.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque Doflamingo s'était pris le coup de poing de chapeau de paille en pleine tête, il n'avait pas réalisé la défaite tout de suite. Bon faut dire ce qui était, même pour un gars comme lui, ça faisait un mal de chien, alors il n'avait pas trop pensé à autre chose que la douleur. Puis après, il avait décidé de rester allongé au sol. Au début il lutta, il ne voulait pas sombrer. Tout le monde le croyait déjà vaincu, déjà évanoui. Mais en fait pas du tout. Si il avait vraiment eu encore l'envie et la rage, il se serait relevé encore une fois et les aurait tous noyé dans la mer la plus proche.

Mais en vrai, dans ce monde, ce qui faisait la force d'un homme c'était sa volonté. Ce qui faisait la force de chapeau de paille, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais cédé au désespoir, jamais perdu de son incroyable volonté de trouver le One Piece. Doflamingo lui concédait gracieusement cet avantage. Lui n'en avait plus de la volonté. Alors lorsqu'il senti le soleil réchauffer sa peau, lorsque l'odeur de la poussière du ciment qui s'envole était venu chatouiller ses narines, il s'était dit qu'il était bien, là sous les cris de ses anciens sujets.

Il en venait même à sourire lorsqu'il les entendait pleurer de soulagement. Ça voulait dire que lui, leur roi, leur avait fait vivre un enfer, et ça, c'était un des petits plaisirs qui venaient mettre du baume à son vieux cœur froid.

Ainsi Doflamingo avait tout simplement accepté de sombrer. Il s'était laissé emporter, épuisé par sa vie, par les fleuves des enfers dans lesquels on l'avait trempé de force gamin. Peu importe l'endroit, Impel Down ou la mort, il avait juste besoin d'un grand sommeil réparateur.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était toujours sur le sol, mais plus de rochers pointus et douloureux sous sa grande carcasse. Plus de soleil non plus, pas de chaleur, pas de lumière. Il nota que le sol tanguait. Il était donc sur un bateau. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et nota à ce moment-là qu'on lui avait remis des lunettes de soleil en tout point identiques aux siennes. Il en ricana. Pourquoi ? Pour épargner sa sensibilité ? Ou c'était le fait qu'il était borgne qui dérangeait peut-être. Ce regard à semi-aveugle sur lequel le gouvernement et les dragons célestes fermaient les yeux car il était témoin d'un passé, d'une tâche dérangeante sur leur glorieuse histoire.*

Il tira sur ses bras et ses jambes. Il était enchaîné par de lourdes chaînes en granit marin, plaqué à même le sol, les bras et jambes écartés comme un supplicié sur la roue. Toutes ses chaînes...juste pour lui. Il était flatté. Tsuru était en face de lui. Il l'apercevait à travers les barreaux de sa cellule provisoire. Il avait toujours bien aimé Tsuru. Forcément, quand on passe la moitié de sa vie à se faire poursuivre par la même personne, ça crée des liens. Comme des vieux comparses. Il avait trouvé son acharnement à vouloir le mettre derrière les barreaux touchant. Il en avait presque regretté le moment où il était passé capitaine corsaire et où elle n'avait plus eu à le poursuivre.

«Eh ben voilà, Tsuru, c'est fait, t'as réussi à me coffrer. Ca fait quoi de passer sa vie à me courir après ? Ça doit te faire tout drôle. Je suis désolée de te dire ça, je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais là où vous m'emmenez on ne s'en échappe pas, alors va falloir te trouver un autre but dans la vie. »

Tsuru se contenta de répliquer froidement :

« Ne te crois pas unique Doflamingo, des crevards de ton espèce, il en fleurit tout les jours, on aura malheureusement aucun mal à te trouver des remplaçants. »

Doflamingo grimaça.

« Touché. »

Il ne dit rien de plus, mais il jura qu'un le début d'un sourire avait commencé à étirer les lèvres ridés de Tsuru.

Il piqua un somme. Qu'est-ce que le voyage pour Impel Down était long ! Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentit empli soudain de plein de rancœur.

« Fujitora. »

Il décida de ressortir toute sa haine et son venin et cracha un monologue vite interrompu par Tsuru.

« Tu as perdu. »

Ça le calma soudainement. Y'avait rien de mieux que la vérité telle une bonne claque dans la gueule pour vous faire remettre les pieds sur terre. Il explosa de rire, complètement désabusé par sa propre situation et cette fois, lorsque Tsuru lui posa la question de l'avenir de la piraterie, sans savoir pourquoi, ça l'avait mis hors de lui.

« Dis aux dragons célestes dans la Terre Sainte de Marijoie qu'ils seront abattus ! »

Il cracha la suite de sa diatribe avec tellement de haine et de virulence, qu'il entendit plus qu'il ne vit des soldats courir, affolés.

Il était comme ça, il aimait faire le show.

Il s'était calmé et n'avait plus parlé, perdu dans ses pensées. Un petit séjour à Impel Down, ça ne pouvait pas être si mal. Même au niveau 6, celui des oubliés, des pires criminels. Si Tsuru tenait sa promesse et faisait en sorte qu'on lui amène le journal pour s'occuper, alors pas de problème.

En fait si, il y avait un problème. Un énorme problème même. Mais c'était si personnel et si douloureux, que Doflamingo faisait en sorte d'y penser le moins possible. Qu'il ait perdu et qu'il croupisse dans une prison sordide, soumis à la torture quotidienne, passe encore. Mais il y avait une chose qui l'emmerdait profondément.

Crocodile.

C'était complètement stupide et digne d'une adolescente en chaleur, mais rien que l'idée de ne plus le revoir, ça le rendait fou. C'était une formidable ironie du sort que chapeau de paille envoie son amant en prison, qu'il parvienne à s'en échapper et qu'ensuite, deux ans plus tard, ça soit son tour à lui d'y croupir, toujours par la faute de cet abruti.

Doflamingo, complètement désabusé, avait estimé que Crocodile était la seule chose qui en vaille la peine dans ce monde.

Sa rencontre avec lui, au premier sommet où il avait été introduit en tant que capitaine corsaire avait été...explosive. Il avait fallu à peine dix minutes pour qu'ils se mettent sur la gueule. Il faut dire que Doflamingo avait été un peu trop...saisi par les yeux jaunes absolument hypnotiques de la drôle de bête qu'il avait en face de lui, et il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de le titiller un peu. Une petite remarque désagréable sur son nom stupide et son apparence hideuse (Doflamingo savait très bien mentir, aux autres et à lui-même) et ça avait continué par un « et toi t'as vu ta dégaine connard ? » et un coup de poing en pleine tête. Sengoku ne réussi à les calmer et les séparer qu'en les menaçant de leur enlever leurs titres et privilèges de corsaire.

Ça avait pris des mois, quelques côtes cassées et des litres de sang à Doflamingo pour saisir qu'en fait il avait eu un putain de coup de foudre et qu'il crevait d'envie de le mettre dans son lit et non de le frapper.

C'est Vergo qui lui en avait fait prendre conscience. Toujours en couverture à la marine, il l'avait attrapé dans un couloir désert et lui avait suggéré avec l'air de lui parler de la météo du jour, que lui s'en foutait, c'était plutôt drôle à voir, mais que si il baisait avec Crocodile, ça arrangerait sûrement les affaires de beaucoup de gens et que ça le détendrait un bon coup.

Alors Doflamingo fit la chose la plus simple du monde. Il alla voir Crocodile et lui proposa d'aller boire un coup avec lui, parce que nom de Dieu, il lui plaisait quand même sacrément. Autant Doflamingo était subtil en affaire et particulièrement retors, autant sur ce domaine là, il était à la limite de l'homme des cavernes.

Crocodile, surpris, lui envoya son crochet en pleine tête, en pensant qu'il se foutait de lui. On efface pas des mois de castagnes avec un whisky sur glace. Mais dans l'univers de Doflamingo, si.

Alors il s'était laissé frappé et la main devant la bouche, les lunettes au sol, le nez en sang, il avait simplement réitéré son offre, son regard bleu planté dans les yeux jaunes de Crocodile.

Et aussi simplement que ça, le capitaine corsaire avait rendu les armes et lui avait dit oui. Et le plus naturellement du monde, quelques verres de whisky sur glace après, ils avaient fini dans une chambre d'hôtel à se grimper dessus comme des bêtes en chaleur.

Doflamingo ne l'avait plus jamais lâché et Crocodile non plus. Malgré leurs vies tumultueuses, ils arrivaient toujours à se voir. Parfois des mois entiers passaient, mais tant qu'ils finissaient par se retrouver dans un lit, ça leur convenait.

Doflamingo avait mis un moment à apprivoiser son amant. Coucher c'était une chose, entretenir une relation suivie et parfaitement monogame s'en était une autre. Crocodile ne le crut tout simplement pas lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il ne voyait personne d'autre que lui.

Oh, ils avaient mis longtemps à s'accorder. Des tempéraments pareils, ça fait toujours des étincelles. Mais Doflamingo adorait par-dessus tout le caractère de merde de Crocodile. La tendresse c'était pas son dada. Nom d'un chien, il lui manquait déjà cet idiot...

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? »

La voix surprise de Tsuru le tira de sa rêverie. Il répliqua du tac-au-tac :

« Vos tronches quand on va me foutre à poil pour mon baptême du feu. Je parie que t'auras jamais vu de gars aussi bien foutu, mamie Tsuru. »

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui aboyer qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Il ricana. Ses pensées pour Crocodile, il ne les partageraient jamais avec personne, plutôt crever. Même avec Vergo, paix à son âme. C'était sa petite zone de paix intérieure personnelle. Le reste du monde il s'en foutait royalement. Ce qu'était devenu sa famille, eh bien, c'était triste mais c'était comme ça, tant pis. Ils étaient tous dans la merde. Et lui plus que les autres. Après tout c'était lui qui allait prendre pour tout le monde, qui allait se retrouver au pire niveau. Et il savait qu'avec tout les petits secrets qu'il détenait, les dragons célestes allaient faire en sorte de le laisser croupir jusqu'à ce que tout le monde l'oublie. La seule chose qui le réconfortait c'était de savoir qu'il y en avait un, qui lui, ne l'oublierai pas de sitôt.

Lorsqu'il se leva, il était prêt. Malheureux, mais prêt. Doflamingo n'avait plus sa superbe. Il était juste fatigué. Il enviait Monet et Vergo. Y'avait pas plus tranquille que la mort, franchement.

Mais il était trop fou, trop stupide, trop en colère après le monde pour mourir. Alors il restait là, sans espoir.

Lorsqu'il passa le bain bouillant, il ne broncha même pas. Il adressa un sourire éclatant à Hannyabal, qui fit tout pour ne pas paraître impressionné. Trop tard, Doflamingo l'avait grillé et il était tout content de son petit effet. Franchement, c'était comme un petit sauna, très agréable. Il trouvait particulièrement drôles les geôliers qui prenaient milles précautions pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'échappe pas. On ne lui enleva les chaînes pour garder simplement les menottes que quand on le jeta dans sa cellule.

L'avantage d'être le gratin du gratin de la criminalité, c'est que le gouvernement souhaitait l'oublier, lui et ses copains d'infortune. Alors on les foutaient là, dans un isolement total, avec une torture relativement légère comparée à ceux des autres niveaux. L'inconvénient c'est qu'ils étaient tellement bien gardés qu'il ne pouvait même pas espérer faire un mouvement pour s'échapper. Le but, c'était de les rayer de la carte du monde, de l'Histoire tout entière, que les gens l'oublient, jusqu'à ce que lui finisse aussi par s'oublier. On ne sortait pas du niveau 6. Jamais.

Il siffla d'admiration. Une petite cellule, privative, rien que pour lui. Si ça c'était pas du traitement digne d'un roi. Il s'assit et se mit à attendre, comme tout le monde à ce niveau.

Son quotidien était assez rythmé à vrai dire. Le matin on lui filait le journal, il était nourri deux fois par jour. Il n'avait jamais été torturé. Doflamingo compris qu'en fait, on cherchait vraiment à l'oublier. Ça le mit en colère plus que de raison, et les gardes durent s'y mettre à trois pour l'assommer, malgré ses menottes.

Cela dit, ça l'avait fait sourire, lorsque dans le journal, il avait vu un petit encart qui annonçait le mariage de Baby 5 et Sai. Ce gars avait tenté de lui nuire, mais ça avait l'air de pas être un mauvais bougre et sur la photo, Baby 5 avait l'air vraiment heureuse. Du coup, il était content qu'au moins un des membres de sa « famille » s'en soit sorti. Les autres il ne savaient pas s'il s'en étaient sorti ou pas. Il supposait que non, sinon il aurait vu leur avis de recherche dans le journal déjà.

A vrai dire, il s'en foutait un peu. Mais Baby 5, ça l'avait vraiment rendu heureux. Sa petite sœur d'adoption allait vivre une vie confortable et tranquille. Il prit note que si il sortait un jour, il lui enverrait un cadeau de mariage en retard.

Son quotidien c'était ça. Des moments où il explosait de rire tout seul dans sa cellule. Les gardes avaient vite appris à faire la différence. Doflamingo avait deux rires. L'un, sincèrement amusé, l'autre qui présageait qu'il allait à nouveau essayer d'exploser sa cellule en mille morceaux. Dans ces moments-là, les autres prisonniers retenaient leur souffle. Il leur faisait l'effet d'un monstre terrifiant et attendaient à la fois avec impatience et terreur le jour où il arriverait vraiment à se défaire de ses chaînes.

Mais sans espoir. Les gardiens étaient rodés et ne lui laissait aucune chance. Mais Doflamingo aimait bien. Ça lui faisait de l'exercice, du contact avec un autre être humain et comme ça, il n'était plus obligé de parler tout seul. Il avait même réussi à en tuer un, une fois. Là c'était Magellan qui était venu et qui l'avait tellement amoché qu'il avait fini aux urgences de la prison. Ça lui faisait presque regretter d'avoir ces foutues menottes en granit marin qui le rendait si faible. Il aurait pu leur mettre une petite branlée salvatrice.

Doflamingo n'arrivait plus à compter les jours. Il était comme tout le monde ici, il perdait toute notion du temps.

Mais après son deuxième repas, lorsqu'il se décidait à essayer de dormir, il pensait à Crocodile, toujours et se demandait ce qu'il faisait dehors. Pas une nouvelle de lui n'était apparu dans le journal. Ça laissait libre cours à son imagination. Sa vision préféréE c'était celle de Crocodile juché sur deux banana-croco, le manteau au vent, le regard méprisant que Doflamingo affectionnait tant, en train de gueuler des ordres à ses employés. Ça le faisait marrer.

Il aimait bien celle de Crocodile en short de bain en train de lézarder sur le dos d'un banana-croco sur la plage. Celle-là aussi était marrante, quoi que surréaliste. Crocodile et les short de bains, c'était comme si lui décidait de mettre un costard trois pièces : inconcevable. Mais ça le faisait rire d'imaginer que Croco n'aurait jamais aucun problème de sable coincé dans le cul.

Ainsi était la nouvelle vie de Doflamingo. Vide, mais pas inconfortable. Cependant, un beau jour, un élément , un seul vient bousculer sa petite vie tranquille. Lorsqu'il reçu le journal, il sursauta en lisant les gros titres.

« L'EX CAPITAINE CORSAIRE CROCODILE APERCU SUR UNE ILE PROCHE DE MARINFORD »

Il resta un instant, choqué, les yeux fixé sur le titre, le cœur battant, la photo de son amant en-dessous l'air en pleine forme et plus mauvais que jamais. Puis il explosa de rire. Encore une fois. C'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Les gardes sursautèrent. Ce rire là, ils ne le connaissaient pas...Ils écoutèrent et comme ils n'entendirent pas de coup ou d'explosion, haussèrent les épaules.

Doflamingo, rit, longtemps. Puis après, il attendit, entre deux eaux, ne sachant pas s'il devait espérer ou considérer que c'était une simple coïncidence.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques jours plus tard, allongé sur le sol froid de sa cellule, il entendit les sonneries d'alarmes de la prison et les gardiens se précipiter aux étages au-dessus.

Il se redressa, surexcité. Alors là, c'était impossible qu'il y ait une telle coïncidence. Les gardes en avaient même oublié de le surveiller. L'espoir étant revenu, il ignora la faiblesse de son corps dû au granit marin et explosa les barreaux de sa cellule.

«Toujours aussi frimeur. J'aurai pu le faire si tu avais attendu sagement. »

La voix profonde lui envoya une telle décharge qu'il faillit sauter au plafond. Il se retourna. Devant lui, se trouvait la seule personne qui comptait, rictus et cigare coincé entre les lèvres. Il sourit le plus largement que sa mâchoire lui permettait et se jeta sur lui. Crocodile le repoussa en grognant, sorti une clé de sa poche et le libéra de ses menottes.

« La prison t'as fait perdre le peu de neurone que t'avait ou quoi ? Tu verras la bagatelle plus tard, on doit se tirer d'ici, mes hommes tiendront pas le coup super longtemps. »

Doflamingo accepta de bonne grâce de se faire jeter et grogna de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit ses forces et son pouvoir revenir.

« Comment t'as fait ? »

« C'est mon petit secret. Puis ça a certains avantages d'être un ancien pensionnaire. »

Crocodile lui adressa un sourire goguenard. Doflamingo sentit sa gorge s'assécher et la voix rauque, ne put retenir les mots qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres :

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Crocodile lui jeta un regard surpris, grogna, détourna la tête et répondit, sous le sourire amusé de Doflamingo devant tant de gêne:

« Toi aussi. »

Il évalua la prison du regard, avant de poursuivre :

« Et si on prenait un raccourci ? »

Doflamingo fit la moue.

« Oh non, je voulais visiter les autres étages, j'étais curieux. »

Crocodile haussa un sourcil.

« Plus vite on sors, plus vite on baise, tu le sais ça. »

Doflamingo cessa de bouder.

« Va pour le raccourci. »

Trop facile. Crocodile répliqua, malicieux :

« Accroche-toi, ma poule, ça va swinguer. »

« Ma poule ? Swinguer ? Sérieusement ? »

Mais Doflamingo n'eut pas plus le temps de se moquer de lui qu'il fut entraîné dans une tempête de sable si dévastatrice qu'ils finirent au premier étage de la prison en quelques secondes, Crocodile réduisant en poussière les plafonds de chaque niveau.

Le temps que Crocodile siffle Daz et ses membres d'équipage survivants, aboie à Doflamingo de lâcher ces pauvres gardiens de prisons sûrement déjà morts et ils avaient tous prit le large à bord de son bateau.

Lorsqu'il n'y avait plus eu aucun danger à l'horizon, il avait aboyé à Daz de gérer le bateau et avait entraîné Doflamingo dans sa cabine. Ce dernier s'était retrouvé plaqué au mur, embrassé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils échouèrent sur le lit et occupé à déchirer en miettes ses vêtements d'ancien prisonnier, Crocodile avait grogné, contre ses lèvres affamées :

« Quelle idée de finir à Impel Down. »

Doflamingo avait rit et avait répliqué :

« Quelle idée de venir me libérer. »

Lorsqu'ils avaient étanché leur soif, l'un de l'autre, Crocodile passé le long moment d'euphorie qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son amant, réalisa l'odeur et l'avait entraîné sous la douche en grognant qu'il ne dormait pas dans son lit en puant le phoque. La prison, forcément, n'était pas trop trop connue pour les douches pures et revigorantes.

Après une douche..sportive, Doflamingo fini vautré sur le lit de Crocodile, la tête contre son torse. Il était pas plus surpris que ça de tout ce qui lui arrivait. Quand on était un type de son genre, tout aussi prévoyant qu'il était, on ne savait quand même jamais de quoi les lendemain seraient fait. Il prenait les choses comme elles arrivaient. Mais par contre ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi...bien.

Crocodile brisa le silence.

« C'est quoi ton plan maintenant ? »

« Dormir et j'espérais aussi être réveillé demain matin avec ta délicieuse bouche autour de ma queue. »

Crocodile ricana et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant.

« C'est beau de rêver. Sérieusement Doflamingo, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Il prit le temps de réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire effectivement ? Il n'en avait aucun idée. Oh il pourrait très bien aller voir Kaido, faire amende honorable et reprendre son business avec lui. Mais maintenant, il ne savait pas où se trouvait César et n'avait pas franchement envie de ramper et de lécher le cul de qui que ce soit à part Crocodile. Puis ça avait fini par l'ennuyer les smiles. Il voulait passer encore un cran au-dessus.

Mais qu'est-ce qui le motivait vraiment ? Le One Piece, il n'en avait plus rien à foutre, prendre possession d'un pays ne l'intéressait plus, et il n'avait pas envie d'être sous la protection de qui que ce soit.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était redevenir un pirate, un vrai. C'était être au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Foutre le feu, détruire le monde, mettre un bon coup de pied dans l'ordre établi. Et rester avec Crocodile. La relation à distance aussi, ça commençait à le gaver.

Lorsqu'il sorti tout ça à Crocodile, ce dernier haussa un sourcil, mais ne se moqua pas.

«Le plan de tout foutre à feu et à sang, ça m'intéresse, mais là, j'ai pas franchement envie de m'abaisser à détruire la première île qui passe. »

Doflamingo se redressa et planta son regard borgne dans celui de Crocodile.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend ? »

Crocodile sourit.

«Fais-moi une offre. Propose-moi un truc que je ne pourrai pas refuser. »

Ha. Il le mettait à l'épreuve. Carrément. Doflamingo se rallongea et réfléchit.

Soudain, une phrase lui revint en tête, craché dans un moment de rancœur intense :

 _« Dis aux dragons célestes dans la Terre Sainte de Marijoie qu'ils seront abattus ! »_

Doflamingo explosa de rire. Un rire mauvais et si fort que Crocodile sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce qui te passe encore par la tête ? »

Le démon céleste se calma, ficha à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Crocodile et répondit :

« Dis, Croco, t'as jamais rêvé de voir à quoi ressemblait Mari-Joie ? »

Il expliqua ce qu'il avait en tête à un Crocodile médusé, à savoir éradiquer les dragons célestes, s'emparer de toutes leurs richesses et brûler MariJoie. Il n'y arriverai pas tout seul, il avait besoin de lui. Il obtient en réponse un sourire presque aussi grand que les siens.

« T'es complètement fou. »

Doflamingo lui offrit son expression la plus séduisante.

«Oh arrête, je sais que c'est ce que t'aime chez moi. »

L'ex-corsaire céda.

« Un point pour toi. Et moi, en termes matériels, qu'est-ce que je gagne ? »

Et c'était pour ça que Doflamingo aimait Crocodile, sa soif de tout, richesse, pouvoir, sexe...

« Tu n'imagines pas l'étendue des richesse de Marijoie, en terme d'armements, de secrets et d'argent... »

Crocodile ne réfléchit pas plus. Personne ne connaissait mieux « la terre sainte » que son amant. Il lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

« Je marche. »

Finit les relations à longues distances. C'est ce qu'il pensèrent tout deux, mais aucun n'exprima cette pensée.

Doflamingo cella leur accord en capturant les lèvres de Crocodile dans un baiser passionné. Le « D » n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. C'était lui qui foutrait à terre l'ordre établi et personne d'autre. Pas par envie de rétablir la justice, de sauver les gens...Oh non, lui il s'en moquait complètement de toutes ses conneries. Il voulait juste se venger. Point barre. Tous les tuer. Mettre un terme à ce cycle infernal dans lequel il nageait depuis qu'il était gosse. Dorénavant, c'était lui qui serait l'enfer sur terre, pas les autres.

Un rictus naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

« Dis Croco, t'as déjà pensé à mettre des shorts de bains ? »

* * *

*je l'ai déjà dis mais une théorie que j'affectionne beaucoup (et pourtant je suis pas du tout théorie ça me branche pas, surtout qu'Oda à l'art et la manière de toutes les démentir XD), qui dirait que Doflamingo serait borgne dû au moment où les villageois l'ont passé à tabac lui, son frangin et son père. Ils tiraient des flèches et il est probable que Doflamingo s'en soit prise une dans l'œil. Pour ça qu'il mettrai toujours des lunettes.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Oui j'ai pas parlé de Jack sciemment, mais comme il s'est ramassé comme une merde (j'avais l'espoir ok ? XD Je pensais que mon Doffy serait sauvé moi merde XD) je me suis dis que si ça se trouve Doffy était même pas au courant qu'il avait essayé de le récupérer sur ordre de Kaido.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez soin de vous!**


End file.
